Abstract: The focus of this proposal is to seek funding for the Frederick Animal Health Laboratory (FAHL) to support the mission of Vet-LIRN (Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network), though animal diagnostic necropsy services, sample analysis, surveillance and animal food/drug emergency outbreak testing. FAHL is an ISO 17025 Accredited diagnostic laboratory and is part of the Maryland Department of Agriculture. FAHL has the staff, equipment, technology, and management system to be able to provide critical resources that will benefit and support Vet-LIRN.